Unfaithful
by StarzAngelus
Summary: A series of drabbles written for the SM Monthly May LJ challenge: Rare Pairs, featuring Michiru and Kunzite.
1. Honey

**Theme: **Honey

* * *

**The Foreigner**

He is certain that he has never seen her before for surely he would have remembered the paradigm of grace and beauty. She doesn't belong here, he knows, and it peaks his interest even more.

It's her fluid movements that capture him, the way her hips sway sensually as she glides across the dance floor, the shuffle of her pale, blue hair that ripples like waves down the bareness of her pale back. She is a nymph in a sea of tainted mortals, smiling entrancingly to the seekers of her affections. Her scarlet dress is easily made out in the crowd of whites and pinks and yellows, and it only serves to call him.

"So the eagle has finally spotted his prey," a voice chuckles beside him. "She is way beyond your reach, Kunzite, even for you."

He raises his glass to his lips, reveling in the burn of the intoxicating drink. "I do not recall asking for your opinion, Jadeite. Go attend to one of those garish women I saw you debauching with earlier and leave me in peace."

"I am merely looking out for a friend."  
He quickly gulps down the rest of his wine and rises from his seat. "Stay away from me for the rest of the night and tell Endymion that I will not be attending his morning training tomorrow."

Before Jadeite can protest, Kunzite walks away briskly, eyes focused intensely on the foreign young woman standing innocently near the dessert table. Her brows are furrowed prettily, staring down at a small, crystal dish. He smirks, coming to a standstill beside her.  
"Honey."

She raises startled blue eyes at him, quickly hiding her surprise with a demure smirk of her own. "Excuse me?" Her voice is as soft as her white skin.

"It is called _honey_," he replies, pointing to the brownish liquid in the dish. "It is made from the nectar of flowers and is very pleasant to the taste." He dips a strawberry into the honey and devours it soundly. "Mmm, delectable."

She watches him keenly, fully aware of his intent, and mimics his action with the red fruit. "Oh!" she exclaims in delight. "Wonderful! I have never tasted anything like it in my life." She dips another and she takes her time doing it. "Deliciously sweet."

His eyes are fixed on her moist, pink lips. "Indeed."


	2. Unfaithful

**Theme:** Unfaithful

* * *

**A Day Without Light**

"Does she know?"

"Who?

"Do not be coy with me, dear. I am referring to your lover."

A tense silence passed between the two lovers as the realization of what they were doing settled unnervingly in their minds.

"No. Does yours know?"

"No. She only has eyes for her first love which grants me my freedom to enjoy these rare moments with you." He placed a kiss on her smooth, pink lips.

She shifted uncomfortably on the bed to face his ice blue eyes accusingly with her turquoise ones. "And is that the reason you are with me, because your precious Aphrodite prefers to run after her little princess than spend her time with you?"

"Is it not treasonous to speak about your princess in such a way?"

"No, it is not, Kunzite!" she replied harshly, rising brashly from the bed. He watched as the silken sheets slithered sensuously down her voluptuous figure. "My loyalties do not lie with the Moon Princess. My duty is to protect the solar system from other-worldly invaders, not to look after inept monarchs."

She began to furiously gather her clothes off the floor, not at all shy of her nude form. Kunzite sighed and rose from the bed.

"Michiru, please," he pleaded, running his hand through her aqua hair. "Stay. We have never allowed our guilt overshadow our love. It would mean that all we have done would have been in vain and I refuse to accept that."

"We are living in sin." A tear ran slowly down her cheek.

"It would be a sin to deny what I feel. A traitor to my own heart. And so I ask again, will you stay with me? At least until the sun rises."

She searched into his eyes, finding in their cool depths the testimony of his statement. "All right."

As they danced in lover's embrace, they wished for a day without light.


	3. Mouthwash

**Theme:** Mouthwash

* * *

**Declarations of Love**

"Mouthwash."

"Excuse me?"

"Mouthwash."

"What?"

"Your hair, Michiru, it's like mouthwash. You know, like that product we use after we brush our teeth."

There were often moments in a woman's life where her breath was completely taken away. Moments that she would never forget, moments that she would forever store in the mysterious ocean of her heart, moments that more often than not, would never be replaced by another. It was in these moments that a woman witnessed the miracle that was love, and that the perilous quest for it had finally ended.

This moment was not one of them.

Michiru stared blankly at the handsome man laying next to her on their bed. He was not an overly-affectionate man, was never one to flatter her with sugary praises or rain her with luxurious gifts. He was a quiet, thoughtful man who spoke only when he had something profoundly significant to say. His statement had a deeply-rooted explanation, she was sure of it.

"My hair is like mouthwash," she repeated carefully.

"Yes. The color -- it's almost identical! When I was in the bathroom preparing for bed, I noticed that the blue of the liquid was the exact shame shade as your hair." He was truly excited about his new discovery.

"Thank you," she said, attempting to sound sincere. "That is, uh… very observant of you."

He turned to place a firm kiss on her forehead. "You're welcome. I knew you would appreciate that."

"I did."

"I'm glad. Good night."

He snuggled under the sheets and shut his eyes, leaving a puzzled Michiru observing his resting form. Was that it? Was a ridiculous comparison to a mouth antiseptic one of the more engaging instances out of all their bedtime talks? This was just too much.

After several minutes of deep concentration, a dazzling smile spread across her face.

She tugged at a portion of his long white hair. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" he groggily replied.

"Toothpaste."

"What?"

"Toothpaste."

"I'm not sure I'm following."

"Our love, Kunzite, it's like toothpaste. You know, like the one with the turquoise and white swirls that brightens your teeth and leaves your breath smelling minty fresh?"

* * *

_Please Review._


End file.
